In the resource exploration and recovery industry, various fluids may be introduced into tools, formations, and/or formation fluids for various purposes. In some cases, injection devices are employed to introduce the fluid. Injection devices may include a piston that is urged against a restriction device such as a check ball resting on a seat. The check ball is held against the seat by a spring. Fluid is directed at the piston at a pressure sufficient to overcome a spring force thereby unseating the check ball to expose an orifice. Such an arrangement is typically referred to as a floating piston valve.
Floating piston valve possess several drawbacks. Developing a constant flow rate at various pressures is challenging given the need to overcome the spring force. Further, piston tolerances, seat tolerances and spring force often lead to delays in closing off fluid flow. Delays in valve closing result in costly injection fluid losses. Additionally, floating piston style valves are prone to wear and corrosion. Accordingly, the industry would be receptive of an alternative to a floating piston valve.